Mass of Vagan
by descartes2404
Summary: When the colony of Ovan goes down in flame, the Asuno family reveals its true color. Throwing their lot with the Vagan, changing the future course of war. Years after the war end and an era of peace, war erupted again in a violent first contact. The Council territories were besieged by an unknown enemy,the balance of power shall shift and the galaxy will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Changing Sides

The city is burning, wreckage and ruin of building are everywhere while smoke flew up covering the artificial sky with darkness, while occasionally a dragon like silhouette can be seen flying while unleashing a barrage of yellow beam attack. It's looks like hell has just open it's gate and unleashed it's burning flame in it. From this description it's clear that the federal colony of Orvan is doomed from the merciless and surprise attack of UE mobile suit.

Amidst the burning wreckage a pair of figure can be seen running, one figure has a build of a child while the bigger figure has the build of a woman, most people will say that those two are mother and son which they were right. In particular for one who know this two they are known as Marina Asuno and her son Flit Asuno the last of the line of Asuno family. The pair has been running for quite a time judging by the ragged breath heard from Flit.

"Haah haah haah... kaa-san how much longer do we need to run?" Asked Flit.

"Not long dear, we just need to keep running for awhile longer okay then we will be safe." Assured Marina while giving a caring look to Flit. Flit can only give a nod to his mother request .

The pair continue to running through the burning city, weaving through the alley and ruin until 5 minutes later they arrive in the middle of the street near industrial part of the city. Civilians can be seen running and crying looking for safety while a handful of soldier can be seen trying their best to direct the crowd. The pair took a stop from their running in this area and start looking around them.

"This is the place dear, it won't be long now. You could take a break for a while, Okay." Said Marina to her son with a smile. And just when Flit about to lean himself on one of the lamp post in the area. One of the soldier evacuating the civilians approach them.

"What are you doing here, just standing around! All civilians must get to the shelter!" Shouted the soldier.

"I'm sorry Sir. Please, let my son rest just for a while. We have been running for a long distance and he's just a child." Answered Marina.

"I'm sorry mam. But my order are to guide all the civilian to safety. And this area are not safe. The UE is approaching this area! So I need you to move out before the UE got here first!" Replied the soldier.

Suddenly the sound of explosions and panicked cries of civilians were getting louder and closer. Hearing this the soldier become more frantic.

"Mam! You need to get out of here right now!" Shouted the soldier.

Sounds of metal against concrete were amidst the chaos. Not a moment later the head of UE mobile suit type peak itself from the corner of a building freezing everybody present in the area before the people become even more panicked trying to run away from the UE.

A few steps forward revealing the rest of the dragon like body of the UE mobile suit. It's head sensor glowing before it start to firing at running people with its palm mounted beam vulcan.

The scream of the people were drowned by the sounds of the explosions. Men, women, children, young and old, all were killed, the UE did not discriminate in killing anybody.

The UE sprayed it's weapon fire to everywhere, except for one place. When it's all done the only one left were Marina and her son along with the lone soldier near them.

A large shadow make them look up only to see the UE looming above them. The UE rise one of its hand seeming like it wants to squash them with its hand.

The hand really comes down and squashed someone. The soldier that previously try to evacuate the mother and son pair ended up as chunks of meat flattened on the road by a giant hand.

What is strange in this picture is that the calmness shown on the mother face in front of this casual slaughter.

Suddenly a voice called out from the speaker on the UE mobile suit.

"The Red King has called all of his children." Said the voice from the UE.

"And the white bishop shall answer the call." Answered Marina to the cryptic message.

"Good, a transport shall arrived in 5 minutes. You will board it and be taken to one our battleship. This colony isn't going to last much longer."

Giving a nod of acknowledgement, Marina take a look to her cowering son, giving him an assuring smile.

"Okaa-san, I'm scared.

"Don't worry , Flit my dear. We just need to wait for our transport and then we will be safe." Assured Marina to her son.

"Unn." Smiled Flit.

"Hey, do you want to now some secret?" Ask Marina which drew a confused look from Flit who give a small nod.

Smiling she said "When we get o our destination, there someone who wants to meet you." Flit tilted his head in curiosity.

"You want to know?" Ask Marina. Flit nod his rapidly.

"Your uncle."

"Huh?" Ask Flit his head tilted in confusion.

"You have an uncle there. An uncle from our branch of family way back then. And he wants to see you." Answer Marina smiling.

"Really?" Ask Flit with excitement showing in his face.

"Yes, but we need to get to his place first to meet him. Now I need you to be strong and patience. Can you do it dear ? Please, for me." Ask Marina.

"Yeah, I will do it!" Answered Flit jumping excited.

"That's a good boy." Answered Marina chuckling at her son antic.

"The transport is here. Please board it quickly. The Colony could collapse any minute now." Said the UE pilot guarding them from his mobile suit.

As the pilot said a black shuttle come landing in front of them. Its back door were open showing a pair of UE soldiers standing on each corner, their rifle sight scanning the vicinity.

"Now please enter quickly." Said the pilot.

Looking down at her son, Marina said "Come now dear. To our new home."

"Unn." Nodding Flit hold his mother hand and the both of them enter the UE shuttle.

Closing the back hatch, the shuttle flew on, evading fire and debris with the previous UE mobile suit flying besides it as escort.

When they exit the colony, the shuttle flew to a certain coordinate in which a cloaked UE battleship were waiting to pick them up.

Not long later the colony of Orvan explode and collapse in on itself, becoming the second victim of the mysterious federation enemy, the UE. Along with its destruction it brought down countless trapped civilians and also any evidence of the secret event that has come to pass in it. An event that will influence the path of the war.

**(Author Note: This is just an idea that passes my mind after watching Gundam Age and reading some Mass effect gundam 00 crossover. So please read and give me your review. Any constructive idea will be appreciated.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author not : I hope this will be suffice enough to your satisfaction. Please read and give review. An interesting idea or two about how I should do the story will also be welcomed.**

**Disclaimer : I doesn't own Gundam AGE or Mass effect.**

Chapter : Timeline

/AG 108/

Federal Colony of 'Ovan' was attacked by the UE **(Vagan)**.

Marina Asuno defected to the Vagan bringing along her only child, Flit Asuno along with her entire research material. Using the attack as a diversion she rendezvous with Vagan forces and left the colony.

Few days later Marina meet with her long distance relatives Fezarl Ezelcant, while Flit Asuno can finally meet his distance uncle.

Along the year Desil Gallete was born. Flit meet Desil in the hospital, and Ezelcant proceed to leave Desil on the care of Flit.

/AG 113/

Flit and Desil was diagnosed as an X-rounder. Both of them enter the training program for military pilot. Marina at first forbid Flit to do it, but after much begging and groveling from Flit along with some persuasion from Ezelcant she finally relented.

/AG 115 Earth Federal Colony 'Nora'/

In each of its space colony, Earth Federal forces always maintain at least 1 military base for keeping order and to attend to the colony defenses. In this space colony of Nora maintained one of such bases named as Aliston base.

The base were commanded by an old aged but experienced commander Hendrick Bruzar. He has long white hair that cover his left eye, a white beard and a white mustache. He has a grandfatherly personality while still maintaining the aura of seasoned commander. Assisting him were deputy commander Grodek Ainoa, a middle aged brown haired man with a firm hatred for the UE the bane of Earth Federations for 14 years and killer of his family.

The colony also housed the newly developed Earth Federal space battleship 'Diva'. Along with a weapon research and development facility. Amidst all of that the colony of Nora was a peaceful colony with a striving civilians population. Its occupant live their everyday life in peace and bliss of civilians life, until now.

Now, section of the colony were burning, many buildings were left in ruin. The civilians all running for shelter or try to escape with any shuttles in the spaceport they can find. Federal forces were scrambling about, mobile suits and armored vehicles alike trying to stop the enemy that invade their home.

Amidst the burning wreckages and ruins of many Federal forces stand a single blue colored UE mobile suit type codenamed Gafran. It's outstretched hands spewing out beams fire upon the Federal forces.

Retaliatory beam fire and missiles answered the Gafran. But the Gafran were superior against any known federal mobile suits. The beam fire were ignored and while the barrage of missiles can pushed the Gafran back a step, it didn't do any lasting damage to it.

Up in the air two other Gafran fly about sowing further destruction against the city. All of this damage were inflicted by the UE in a very short time frame since their unexpected appearance in the colony.

/2 Hours earlier/

In the middle of space some hundreds of kilometer from the space colony of Nora a UE battleship were slowly approaching the colony under the cover of its cloak.

Inside the ship hangar the crews were preparing for the launching of its mobile suits. Among them were two person that shouldn't have been in a military ship. A pair of child, one a red headed yellow eyed seven years old boy and the other a persian green haired and blue eyed 14 years old boy. The older of them wore some kind of pilot suit.

"Ne ne Flit nii-san." Called the red haired boy.

"What's the matter, Desil?" Asked Flit.

"You are going to sortie, right?"

"Yup."

"Then why are you using a Gafran. Why didn't you just used your Zedas?"

"Oh that, I don't know. The commander just ordered me not to use the Zedas." Answer Flit. "He said that we need to keep the Zedas unit a secret still."

"Aah, so that's why." Said Desil with eyes wide in realization. "But, I envy you Flit nii-san. You get to play while I'm trapped in this ship." Said Desil with a pout and childlike envy.

"Hahaha, Don't worry Desil. I heard from the commander that if we face some problem there, you can get a chance to help out." Placated Flit.

"Really?" Asked Desil with sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes, really. And if you can wait as a good boy, I will try to coax the commander to allow you to use the Zedas." Added Flit. A sudden tackle by Desil send both of them flying because of the zero gravity condition of the hangar they were in.

"Arigato Flit nii-san. I promise I will be a good boy." Shouted Desil loudly while hugging the older boy at the waist causing him the yelp in surprise, attracting the attention of nearby personnel's to both of them.

Flit need a several moment to release himself from Desil iron grip. Suddenly with an innocent expression Desil ask him a question.

"Ne Flit nii-san, is it wrong if I hope that your mission go wrong so that I could go out and play?" Ask Desil innocently making Flit pause and stare at him with deadpanned expressions.

But before he could retort the loudspeaker in the hangar turn to life, telling everyone that they have reach their destination and that the mission will start soon.

Sending Desil away, Flit donned his pilot helmet and float to his assigned mobile suit, a purple colored Gafran unit.

Entering the cockpit and pressing some button, the systems comes to live. Closing the cockpit door, the cockpit screen light up in a full 3600 view.

After a short briefing from the ship commander via com screen, they got their objective. According to information from their spy. The Earth Federal forces has developed a new space battleship class and a new weapon for their mobile suit.

The new battleship were deemed as inconsequential by the higher ups because they still have the powerful Fa Bose class mothership still hidden from Federal forces. What gain their interest were the new weapon that if the information were correct, are powerful enough to damage their own mobile suit.

Their objective were to : 1. Search for any physical proof of the aforementioned weapon. 2. Search for any database or information or even blueprint pertaining to the weapon. 3. Obtaining said weapon or at least the data regarding it. 4. Destroy the new battleship prototype.

For this missions a total of 3 Gafran unit will be deployed, the team has been given the freedom to dispose of any obstacle in their way i.e destroying any opposition as usual. The team were consisted of Flit and 2 other pilot, Sergeant Satnel, and Corporal Matosk.

The 3 Gafran unit steps out from their holding bay and into the opening of the hangar.

Not long after, the 3 UE mobile suit unit were already outside and flying to their target.

/ Federal space colony 'Nora', Inside Alliston Base/

Inside the base commander office, the base commander Hendrick Bruzzar can be seen sitting in his chair reading some report from his subordinate while sometime sipping coffee from his mug. The TV inside his office were set on the news channel.

While taking a sip from his coffee one of the news discussed caught his attention. The news reported a missing Colony Express cargo ship, all 20 crew members were reported missing, Earth Federation Forces believe the disappearance were an act perpetrated by the Unknown Enemy. It has been 14 years since "The Day the Angel Fell" which was their first attack on the Earth Sphere.

"So they have shown up again huh?" Voiced a man who just entered his commander office. The man were revealed to be Grodek Ainoa deputy commander of the base and the second in command of Hendrick.

"Yes it would seems." Answered Hendrick while putting down his cup. "It's seems they have gotten more active with their attacks."

Looking up he ask Grodek. "So what brings you here into my office?"

"Just to give out my opinion sir. It's about the addition to our base and the secret project, sir."

With one of his eyebrow raised Grodek asked his friend. "Hoo... what about it?"

"I just didn't feel convenient about it. Is it okay for those two things to be placed in this colony? The only military presences in this colony are our base. Shouldn't the Diva and the project were placed in a more secure place?"

"Hmm yes, of course you would ask that. Don't worry it's not just you who question this placement by the higher ups."

"So you feel the same too, Bruzar Shirei."

"Haa.. when I question them about it, they just said that because Nora are not a too important colony and because our location are pretty isolated they said it will be a perfect cover to place the project in this place."

"But, still.. you can't be sure about that."

"Yes, me too. When I brought it up the only concession they give me were that they have readied a fleet in the closest colony to reinforce us if we are under attack.

"But it will be at least 15 hours before they could reach us! By that time if the UE attack us it will be over for us!"

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of. But that's the best that could get from them."

"Those stupid people, they practically left us on our own!"

"There's nothing we could do about it. Let's just hope nothing will come attack us in the near future."

"You right. Forgive me for my outburst."

"It's understandable, now if there's nothing else you can leave." Disimissed Bruzzar.

Giving a respectful nod to his commander Grodek turn around and left the office.

/About an hour later/

Three UE mobile suits were flying through space getting closer and closer each moment into the space colony 'Nora'.

Because of the lack of security and the relaxed nature of the soldier assigned on the base, the approach of the UE were left undetected.

Inside his cockpit Flit were looking at the schematic of the colony that were provided by their spy.

From the design he could see several way that could be used to infiltrate the colony. A hail on his communicator took his attention.

It was from one his squad mates telling him to look at his sensor. Looking at it, it turns out that their intelligent were right. There docked at the spaceport were the new Federal battleship The 'Diva'.

Deciding to let focus at their other objective first, they ignored the spaceport and go into the side of the colony.

Using the claws of their Gafran the three MS grab onto the colony outer wall, sticking on it.

15 minutes later they found their designated entry point covered by a steel hatch.

Activating his com unit, Flit giving out order to his squad mates.

"Alright, once we get inside we will cause as many chaos as we can. Matosk-san will serve as the main distraction while me and Satnel-san will attack their base after their forces has been baited out."

"Roger." "Affirmative Flit-san"

"Good, let's go. Mission start!"

Blowing the hatch with a shot from his tail beam rifle, Flit with his two partner dash through the breach and soon they were flying inside the colony.

"Matosk-san if you would?"

"With pleasure."

With that one of the Gafran split from the others and fly low. The distinct sounds of the mobile suit propulsions system caught the attention of some curious civilian who when they see the UE mobile suit become panicked.

Their panicked cry and screaming were soon joined by the others when the UE started shooting it's beam weapons to the city below causing explosions and destruction.

Alarm were sounded across the entire colony. It didn't take long for Federal forces to come and try to fight the Gafran.

The Genoaces were the one who come first. They fired their beam spray gun only for the beam to dissipate against the Gafran superior armor. While retaliatory beam fire from the Gafran beam vulcan easily penetrate the armor of the Genoace destroying them. Two of the Genoace survives only because they succeed in blocking the shots with their shield.

The Gafran activate its beam saber and dashed to one of the Genoace. A barrage of missile hit the Gafran saving the Genoace. When the smoke cleared it only showed an unscathed Gafran that began to fire its own barrage of beam fire.

Federal reinforcement continued to pour in from Allinston base only to be destroyed mercilessly against the lone Gafran unit, showing the UE technological superiority.

Meanwhile up in the air, the other two Gafran unit were just about to begin their own part of the mission. Sensing the time is right they both change course heading straight to Allinston base.

/Allinston base command center/

"Enemy is confirmed to be UE." Informed one of the base command staff named Millais Alloy. "Defense team, head out to intercept."

"Does the Genoace has been send out?" Ask commander Bruzar.

"Yes, sir. Almost all of the Genoace has been send out. Only Drace team, because they are in the middle of maintenance."

"Then tell them to be battle ready as fast as they can! We need as much personnel as we can to repel the UE!"

Slumped back on his chair, Bruzar take a look at Grodek. He were starting to hyperventilate while looking at the image of the UE MS before noticing his commander were looking at him

"So, it's as I'm afraid of. The UE has come to our door."

"It were foolish of us. There's no way the UE will let us develop anyway to fight them."

"The only question is, how did they know that the project were here?"

"The only way they know about it, is if they accidently intercept the information or there some leak in our rank. My bet is on the later."

"But its mean there's a spy in the military!"

"Yes, it would se-" "Bruzar Shirei! There's 2 new enemy signature! And they are heading straight for the base!" Shut out one of the command staff cutting Bruzar mid speech.

Eyes widened Bruzar turn his gaze on to the officer.

"What!?"

"Shirei!We need to call back the mobile suits team. Even if Drace team could get outfitted in time we won't stand a chance against 2 Gafran!"

"No, we can't do it. If we pull back those team. The one in the city would slaughter the civilians unopposed." Denied Bruzar. "This is a clever plan they use. If we didn't do anything they will destroy this base easily. But if we pulled back our MS, it's the civilian that will suffer."

"Then what should we do, Shirei? There's not much time before they got here."

Contemplating his choices, the commander choose what he decide to be the correct action.

"Alloy-san! Contact Captain Fonroid! Tell him that we gonna activate protocol 231 and send lieutenant Woolf to the base immediately!"

"At once commander!"

Hearing the order Grodek questioned his commander. "Are you going to do it?"

"Yes Ainoa-san, the only we could save the project is to use it."

"But it haven't even been tested and I have heard that the lieutenant are still in healing sleep! Do you want to give an untested weapon to a wounded soldier?!" Protested Grodek.

"Who said that we will give the weapon to him?" Answered Bruzar cryptically.

/Outside Alliston base/

A purple and blue Gafran were approaching the base in their dragon mode. The blue Gafran split from his companion and going into the MS hangar area.

Seeing the approach and intention, the scores of Federal forces left to guard the area were firing all they got at the lone Gafran unit intending to at least slow it down.

A federal forces tank equipped with double barrel cannon becomes the first victim of the battle after exploding from being hit with several rounds of beam vulcan.

Landing and changing back to humanoid mode, the Gafran rise one of its hand and about to fire on a cluster of soldiers near it. A few shots from a beam gun to the head stunned the Gafran stopping it from taking the shot. The perpetrator a lone Genoace that just exit itself from the hangar advance slowly while firing several more shots.

Another federal forces tank trying to distract the UE MS firing its double barreled cannon at the back of the MS. Only to taking the attention of the UE and being destroyed with a few shots from its beam vulcan.

Tired from taking potshot from the Genoace the Gafran activate its beam saber threateningly at the Federal forces lone Genoace.

Dodging a shot from the Genoace beam gun the Gafran not bothering to activate its booster, run a few steps, closing in and slash upwards splitting the Genoace into two.

Looking around the Gafran there still quite a number of federal forces tanks and defense emplacement around the eye sensor of the Gafran flickered to life making an intimidating scene on the onlookers.

Meanwhile Flit where already mop up any enemy in his area, the research building. Sending out command, his unit his Gafran rear back its hand and punch through the wall of the building creating a hole that goes straight through the center of the building, specifically the mainframe room.

After making sure there's no enemy around he positioned his unit head into the breach and proceed to open his cockpit.

Stepping out and taking out his assigned side arm from the holster, he walk straight through the wrecked building, entering the mainframe room unopposed, except by some scarred scientists that were easily taken out with a few shots from his gun.

Reaching the mainframe terminal and assessing it, he began to look through the content. It didn't take long for him to find the files he looking for. Downloading the files on a flash drive, he return to his MS. Closing the cockpit, he reactivated his Gafran and proceed to ascend above the building.

Then he charged his unit chest mounted beam cannon into its limit and proceed to repeatedly fire into the building until only rubbles remain.

"Matosk-san, Satnel-san, I have got the data. But no sign of actual weapons, Let's retreat for now."

"Affirmative, Flit-san."

"This is Satnel, I think I have found the weapon." Shouted Satnel in the com-link .

"Are you sure about it, Satnel-san?"

"I'm sure about it. I also have already seen the effect of the weapon!"

"How did you know?"

"It's because I'm being shot at with it!"

"Hold on a minute Satnel-san, we will come help you!"

"Affirmative. Satnel out"

"Roger that. Matosk let's go to Satnel-san location."

"Roger that Flit-san."

And with that Flit make haste to help his partner.

/With Satnel/

"..Satnel out" Reported Satnel before he let out some curses while dodging another shot from that damned federal weapon.

He was lucky that he hadn't got hit when it first appear. He was in the middle of riddling a missile launcher emplacement when one of those odd beams shoot at him, only missing him by an inch.

The beam were pretty odd because the shot were looking like a spinning drill than a normal straight beam shot. His sensors also shown that it was more powerful than those beam spray gun used by Federal MS.

He's pretty sure that from the craters made by the beam that it could deal pretty heavy damage to his MS, so he decide to be wise and evaded each beam that were fired at him.

The weapon were in the form of a large rifle wielded by a Genoace. While this isn't a trouble for him and his unit, the fact that there still quite a few others Federal forces that constantly distracting him, he cannot go in for the kill.

Each time he try to close in he will be fired upon with waves of missiles. While the missiles aren't powerful enough to damage his Gafran, it's enough to make him stumble which were capitalized by the Genoace.

"Shit!" another beam nearly hit him before he dodge out of the way. Looking at his surrounding he devised a plan.

Activating his booster, he move his Gafran behind a hangar building, making the Genoace lose sight of him.

Changing into dragon mode, he flies above the hangar gaining an unobstructed sight of the Genoace, catching its pilot by surprise.

Firing his beam vulcan, some of the shots hit the Genoace on its leg and left arm, making it fall. Isn't done with it he landed his Gafran on top of the Genoace effectively pinning it.

Mopping up the rest of the defender was a leisure. They cannot fire at him indiscriminately not without also killing their comrade.

Finish with his menial job, he activate his beam saber and prepared to stab end the Genoace beneath him.

The sound of his sensor blaring was his only warning before his world suddenly become upside down.

On the corner of his vision he could see his attacker, a white colored custom Genoace. And that unit were picking up that unknown weapon. 'Shit, its back to square one with this.'

The new enemy were about to aim the weapon in its hand to him only to be forced to dodge by a pair of yellow beam shots aimed at it.

A pair of Gafran landed besides him firing their beam rifle at the lone enemy. His confidence bolstered by the arrival of his friends, he charged at the custom Genoace, beam saber activated intend on gutting the Federal MS.

Getting close, Satnel tried to stab the Genoace only for the Genoace to dodge at the last minute to the right causing him to instead hit the wall of a hangar.

'It's faster than an ordinary Genoace!' Thought a surprised Satnel. Then he recognized the mistake he made when he saw the Genoace aim its rifle at him.

He was saved by a purple Gafran shoulder charging the Genoace.

"Be careful Satnel-san." Said Flit through the com-link.

"Sorry Flit-san."

the Genoace seeing that he were outnumbered and outgunned decide to cut his losses and takeout what seems to be a grenade and proceed to slam it in front of him, producing a thick white smoke.

'A smoke screen!?' "Shit! don't let him escape!" Shouted Flit.

Both three Gafran quickly opened fire at the smoke trying to hit the Genoace.

Unfortunately for them the Genoace manage to escape and the pilot quickly kick in full speed exiting the area.

Satnel were about to give chase only to be stopped by Flit.

"No Satnel-san. We have already got what we are here's for. The data of the weapon should suffice our needs."

"But what about that unit?"

"It just a single unit and according the data I took the weapon he use were still in the experimental stage. Beside the only way for it to escape was to the Federal battleship parked outside. I will call our ship to block their escape."

"As you wish Flit-san." Nodded Satnel.

All the Gafran unit quickly transform into their dragon made and flew away making their exit not bothering to acknowledge the pitiful leftover Federal forces firing at them.

It didn't take long for them to make their way out of the colony. A short trip later and they successfully rendezvous back with their ship.

After cheering an upset Desil, Flit and both of his partner give out their report. The Vagan military high command deemed the mission as a success and in a surprising move, the Vagan high command decide to assign another 2 battleships to Flit ship. Their goal was to capture a space colony and use it as a staging ground, while in regards to the weapon prototype in the Federal hands along with their new ship, the high command will send another battle group to deal with them.

/AG 115 /

The UE attack Federal colony of 'Nora', while on public this attack were just another regular attack by the UE on the classified side the attack were intended to sabotage the Federal attempt at making weapon that is effective against the UE.

The UE after partially successful at achieving their mission, proceed to leave the colony. The citizens of Nora were glad that their colony were still intact and not destroyed. The citizens of Earth Federal all released a sigh of relief, but their relief were short lived because not two weeks from 'The Nora Incident' The UE make another attack. But this time they were coming in force.

3 Battleships along with more than 3 dozens MS attack the colony of 'Fardain'. Taken by surprise the local Federal forces along with 2 competing 'mafia' factions forces were quickly defeated and annihilated.

But instead of proceeding to destroy the colony, the UE were reported to have occupied the colony.

Federal reinforcement ordered to retake the colony were forced to retreat after losing most of their forces. They reported that the UE have fielded a new type of MS codenamed 'Zedas'. 2 of those unit were responsible for the losses of most of their MS.

Since that, the colony of Fardain could never be taken back by the Earth Federal.

One of the good news for The Earth Federal were that the battleship Diva succeed in evading pursuit from the UE forces and rendezvous with nearby Federal base.

Vagan scientist began to analyze the weapon data taken from colony 'Nora', in an attempt to reverse engineer it while also developing the countermeasures..

/AG 116/

Humiliated by the defeat and lost of 'Fardain' colony, the Federal launched another research program based on the recovered weapon prototype from the colony of 'Nora'.

Piecing up data from the appearance of the UE, The Federal forces succeed to make an approximation of the UE current base of operation in Ambat, an abandoned Federal asteroid fortress.

Further scouting confirm the prediction of the intelligence. Federal forces amassed a large force to flush out the UE. The operation were named as 'Bat extermination operation'.

The attack force were consist of 10 Darwin-class battleship, along with the Diva and escorted with more than a hundred Genoaces and the new developed Shaldoll units. The captain of the Diva was Grodek Ainoa after the previous captain were found dead in an 'accident'.

When Federal forces arrive in Ambat they were met with an UE defense force consisted of 4 UE battleship along with more than 50 UE MS.

The attack went well in the beginning stage, the Federal forces has manage to shot down multiple UE Gafran due to the Federal equipping almost half of their MS with the prototype DODS rifle hastily produced for this operation.

Emboldened by their small victory, the Federal forces push on ahead deeper into the base.

That's when the UE reveal their ace's. From behind the attack force a large UE Fa Bose class mother-ship de-cloaked, firing all of its weapon and launching a swarm of Gafran's along with two 'Zedas'. The opening volley caught the Federal by surprise, quickly losing two Darwin battleships along with a dozen MS.

The battle quickly take a turn for the worse for the Federal Forces. Outnumbered and getting flanked by the enemy their forces were quickly whittled down.

In the end only a single heavily damaged Darwin battleships succeeded in escaping. The Diva, heavily damaged from the fight were captured by the UE.

The failure of the operation were a terrible blow for the Earth Federal. Almost all their forces in the sector were committed in the attack.

The only thing they got from this ops were the name of their enemy. An infiltration team succeeded in gaining some intel in the form of their enemy identity.

The UE were human from a faction that called themselves as the Vagan. This fact surprised the Federal high command. But there's nothing they could do in this situation.

They were forced to retreat and need time to lick their wound.

/AG 117-122/

After the failure that is Ambat, the now identified Vagan becomes more active. Many outer colony were captured by the Vagan, with the Federal can only give out a token of resistance.

Over the 5 years since Ambat the Federal territory were rapidly shrinking, reduced into only a dozen or so of Inner colony and Earth itself.

The situations were getting grimmer for the Federal because the Vagan has begun to implement their own version of DODS tech to their MS along with fielding a new type of unit, the 'Baqto'. This heavy armored MS boast a new electromagnetic shield that can nullify beam shots from a DODS rifle.

/AG 123 /

Zeheart Gallete was born.

In a sudden move a Vagan infiltration team manage to hack multiple communication satellites above Earth, their goal is to send a message.

Across the world every signal receiving device suddenly shown a man with Vagan symbol behind him.

He reveal himself as Fezarl Ezelcant the leader of the Vagan. In the broadcast he reveals the true nature of the Vagan of they were once a long time ago was a Federal citizens as well. Of the failed colonization attempt at Mars and the cover up done by the Federal government. Of how they have been abandoned by the Federal.

And now they are back to return the favor. Ezelcant then proceed to give out his ultimatum, If they want the war to end he demand that the Federal to surrender Eden which the common name was Earth to them and for the Federal to abdicate to the Vagan. If not then the war will continue and the life lost in the bloodshed will be on their hands.

This revelation and ultimatum causes a hug uproar upon the Federal population. Many were speculating the authenticity of what this Ezelcant person was claiming. Many more began to questioning their government.

The news also were quickly spread among the colony, furthering further unrest on the population. The Federal government decision to reject Ezelcant ultimatum and their vehement denial of the Mars colony project were only causing further damage.

Riots began to take place in Federal territory, causing the Federal Government to divert resources to quell the riot and calm the masses, impeding their war effort against the Vagan.

/AG 124/

After a year of silence after the ultimatum rejection, the Vagan suddenly perform a massive offensive at the remaining Earth Federal Colonies. Multiple and simultaneous attack were performed on multiple Federal stronghold.

The Vagan was deploying multiple Fa Bose class Mother-ship to spearhead their assault. Furthermore in the midst of the chaos, Vagan sleeper agents and sympathizers use this chance to ignite a riot on multiple colonies.

Federal forces suddenly found themselves besieged on two sides. They must weather the assault from the Vagan while also quelling the riot on their own land.

The only safe haven for Federal forces were on the Earth. There they maintain a large fleet along with Earth Federal Forces own headquarters The Big Ring.

On a side note, when attacking Federal colony Minsry, Flit Asuno meet a girl named Yurin L'Ciel. He had found and proceed to save her when she were caught in the middle of a MS firefight. Recognizing Yurin as an X-rounder Flit proceed to take her into his custody and bring her back into Vagan home colony 'Second Moon'.

His mother take a great pleasure in teasing him that he has taken a liking to the girl, much to his chagrin.

/AG 125-126/

On the end of AG 125 the siege of Earth has begun after the Federal government has rejected another ultimatum given by Ezelcant.

To reach Earth, Vagan forces must first conquer the Federal HQ The Big Ring, along with nearby colony Nortrum.

To defeat the fortress that is The Big Ring, Vagan forces deployed a new weapon designed by Marina Asuno, The Photon Cannon.

The cannon was attached into a customized Fa Bose mothership. It's bulk and armor ensuring its survival to reach the needed effective fire range.

To destroy The Big Ring, the Vagan needed to shoot the Photon cannon twice, effectively destroying the ring the facility were named from and also splitting the structure into two.

With Big Ring fell, it didn't take long for Nortrum to face capture. And with that the siege of Earth has begun.

/Ag 126-128/

The siege of Earth was the hardest battle of the entire 'War of Eden'. Federal Forces refused to budge an inch. Across the years of the lull in the war the Federal Forces has produced enough DODS weaponry to arm their entire MS forces and defenses.

While the Vagan were countering this with deploying their own MS equipped electromagnetic shield along with heavy artillery mobile armor 'Defurse'.

Heavy casualties were dealt to both sides. But the victor were clear. The Vagan with their orbital superiority and superior technology they pushed on relentlessly.

With the last Federal base in Rostroulan finally fall, Federal military presence were effectively erased. The only thing left for the Vagan to do was to mop up any remaining straggles and freedom fighters.

In November AG 128 the declaration of surrender was formally signed in a public view officially ending the War of Eden. Earth and all of her territory was absorbed by Vagan forming the Vagan Empire.

The only thing left was for the formerly Federal citizens to get used to their new government and along with rebuilding efforts.

Memorial sites was erected on Earth and Vagan colony Second Moon as a remembrance for those who have been lost in the war.

/AG 135/

Flit Asuno and Yurin L'Ciel formalized their engagement.

Vagan forces began the search for the legendary database of all pre colony war military tech, the EXA-DB.

After month of searching Vagan forces finally found the EXA-DB in an asteroid field. The databasewere guarded by an AI driven, self repairing and self developing Mobile Armor, SID.

A battle was fought between Vagan forces and SID. The Vagan suffered a heavy casualties and has to resort by using the Fa Bose mounted Photon cannon to finally destroy the SID completely.

While the EXA-DB suffered some damage from the battle, most of the data was found still intact, along with a cryo pod containing a female who identified herself as Reunia Inertia, a scientist and the daughter of the person who created the EXA-DB.

After being explained about the current political condition and hearing the plight of the Vagan people. She agreed to help finding the solution for the Mars Ray.

/AG 137/

Vagan scientists along with the help from EXA-DB data, and joint work between Reunia Inertia and Marina Asuno has successfully created the Everse System.

Once the trial run has been declared successful the system were quickly deployed across the entire Mars surface.

Projected time until network deployment complete : 2 years.

/AG 139/

Project Everse complete. The network has been completed, The majority of Mars Ray effect has been nullified.

Talk of further terra-forming project on Mars surface for colonization surfaced.

Flit Asuno and Yurin L'Ciel conduct their marriage on the end of May.

/AG 140/

The people of Vagan now consist of Earth and all of humanity territory experiencing a boom in their economic life. Vagan government has decided to keep their capital in The Second Moon colony, while a secondary capital would be build in Earth.

Vagan military successfully launch their first mobile space fortress named 'Downes'. The 'Downes' was a gigantic space fortress dwarfing even the large Fa Bose class mother-ship although it still were nowhere close to a space colony size level. It were designed to be a self sustaining mobile HQ for Vagan fleet. It has the docking capability of four to six Fa Bose-class ships along with in build factory to manufacture its own MS forces. The 'Downes' is also equipped with a stealth system which allows it to be undetected by any radar system and camouflage from enemy along with experimental shielding system.

/AG 150/

While scanning the region for suitable place for a colony, a Vagan MS patrol found some kind of buried facility.

Further investigation revealed the facility to be an alien origin. The facility seems to be some kind of an outpost or research station. Many alien tech were found in the facility.

The masses were surprised from the revelation that humanity was not alone in the Galaxy. Unrest began to spread across the population, the masses were afraid from whether or not the aliens were peaceful or hostile.

Vagan government reassured their populace that they were safe and the outpost was abandoned long long ago by the aliens recognized as the Prothean.

But for in the safe side Vagan military began to make plans to enlarge their military size. This including the fleet number and type of ships.

Vagan military commissioned their second mobile space fortress type Gustav into active duty. It was even larger than the Downes type with having three disk instead of two the Downes owned. The disk were connected by a central unit in triangular formation granting it the docking capability of up to 10 Fa Bose-class ships.

/AG 151/

Upon researching the technology left behind by the Alien, the scientist found a strange element that practically exist in almost all of the Alien technology. The element were dubbed as Element Zero due to its properties that it can emit a field that could alter the mass of an object by giving it an electrical current.

In military sector, its usefulness were only for mass accelerator weaponry and a kinetic barrier. Both was rendered obsolete because the Vagan have used the more effective beam weaponry, and the kinetic barrier only protect from kinetic strikes.

The only useful properties was its mass altering effect to reduce or increasing the mass of an object. The reducing effect were mainly useful for them to reduce their ships mass for an increased speed or increasing mass when ramming the enemy by manipulating the miniature eezo cores implanted across the ship body.

/AG 154/

Fezarl Ezelcant retired from his position as the supreme leader of Vagan and relinquished the position to Flit Asuno.

/AG 157/

Vagan scientist announced a great breakthrough in transportation technology. They has found the way to achieve speed faster than speed of light.

The FTL method was named as Quantum travel. By using the byproduct particle from the wave light engine they used in their MS and warship, they created a phenomenon that allows an object or vehicle to circumvent traditional distances through the usage of the wave light particles. The nature of this phenomena was totally based on time-scape control done by supersaturating a plane or area with the purified form of the particle.

Larger ships were considered to be a necessity in the future in light of this development for better protection.

/AG 160/

The Vagan commence a test on the new FTL drive named as Quantum Drive. A Vagan battleship was send on the predicted coordinate to the nearest system.

The ship return 8 hours later bringing a lot of data about the system and an information about a habitable planet on the system.

/AG 161/

A colonization fleet was send to the previously found system. There they found one other volcanic planet fit for mining colony. The garden world was named as Reach for this marked the humanity beginning to reach through the stars. The volcanic world was named Cinderus.

An agreement was made that for each garden world in a system up to 3 space colony would be placed to enhance the economical development, along with defenses.

/AG 180/

A Vagan science ship flying near Charon, Pluto moon found an irregularity when they accidently scanned the large asteroid.

Some kind of large Alien construct was detected to be buried beneath the Ice layer. The device was identified as a Mass Relay, its size only dwarfed by the already large Space colony.

The device only purpose was found to be transportation. It could transport an object to a set coordinate nearly instantaneously.

A scout ship was launched by using the relay only to return back 4 hours later. The ship reported they were send into another system with another garden world and that there was an identical device on the other end that they use to return back.

Relay travel was found to be faster than Quantum travel. But they only connect to a set coordinate while Quantum travel were more free, as long as they have the coordinate they could go to it.

/AG 220/

Vagan territory has encompassed more than 12 system along with more than 2 dozens garden world and 8 mining and shipyard constructions planet colony along with almost a hundred space colony.

5 of the system were found by the relay network.

In each of the older garden world, the Vagan has constructed a series of planet defensor stations that will form an interlinked network of shield to protect the entire world on low orbit.

To supplement it each garden world will also possess at least six batteries of anti orbital cannon, it can be more depending on the development of the colony.

For space colony defenses, beside the local defense fleet, multiple planet defensor emitter has been set up across the outer surface of the colony.

Mining world will have the same defense complement along with the fleet that has been assigned to guard it.

/AG 224/

On Eden Prime a Prothean ruin was found, in there the exploration team found an intact Prothean beacon, on accident one of the scientist accidently activated the beacon. The beacon 'zapped' all of the nearby personnel. When helps come and they received medical attention, all of the zapped personnel experience a serious headache, multiple visions flooded their brain from the beacon.

When the headache has calm down and the involved personnel's has regain their composure they start to talk that they have received a vision, a same vision about the cause of the Prothean dissapearance.

The Prothean previously was a Galactic spanning empire, they was at their golden age. But all of that was brought to ruin when a sentient machine species they called as Reaper appeared and start to destroying the Prothean.

They told the stories about the reaper trap, in that it was the Reaper who create the Mass Relay for it to be found by any fledgling species only for it to be a trap made by the Reaper and how they 'harvest' the races of the Galaxy every fifty thousand year.

This news greatly startle the Vagan government and all of them were grateful that they didn't fell to the Reaper's trap and following their own technological path.

Vagan military high command begin another program to enlarge their military and navy size.

7 more Mobile space fortress was to be constructed beside the already 20 strong mobile fortress the Vagan navy already possess which consist of 8 Downes-type, 10 Gustav-type and 2 La Gramis mobile space cannon-fortress.

/AG 225/

Shanxi, a fledgling Vagan colony world has come under attack from an unknown Alien race.

Distress call from the planet has been received by Vagan high command. The Vagan send a response fleet to reinforce the planet defenses.


End file.
